Circus Of Justice
by Patches the barking kitty
Summary: Sort or a Robin past tribune. none of them have powers but their diferant working in a circus. Artimis, Speedy, BatGirl, and Garth are there for the heack of it. T because I'm paranoid.  In-Progress may change. depends on the response. Read it's good.
1. Chapter 1

Flying on the high wire and into town

Richard POV

"Com'on Richard I know you can do better than that!" Barbra taunted me.

"You bet I can! I'm just warming up!" I said flying off the trapeze and landing on the high wire.

"Richard! Barbra! Come on!" Conner called us.

"What's taking you guys so long?" Wally asked.

"Lets go bird brain." Barbra said with a smirk.

"You got it Bat." We climbed *cough, cough slid cough, cough* down the ladders to the ground. We walked over to them. "We'll we're here." I said.

"Good now lets gooooo!" Wally said grabbing my hand then dragging me with him out of the big top.

"DUDE CHILL!" I said still in my sweats and t-shirt I wore to warm up. "I gotta change!"

"Fine…" HE said allowing me to go into my trailer. I slipped into the jeans, hoodie, and jacket slipping a pair of sunglasses over my green eyes.

I came out and saw Barbra was also there and now in day clothes.

"They done?" I looked over and saw Kaldur and Garth come over.

"Yeah now lets go get the others!" Wally said racing ahead of us.

"How do you keep up with that kid?" Garth asked me.

I shrugged. "He's my best friend."

We met him at the smaller tent where Roy and Artemis practiced.

"Wally shut up." Roy said.

"We are almost done." Artemis scolded.

"Uhg, Hurry up!"

Artemis chucked one of her knives so it landed next to his head missing him by like an inch. "I. SAID. WAIT!" That got him to shut up.

"Never get on a knife throwers bad side." Kaldur muttered.

The pair threw the last of their practice knives all of them barely missing the manikins by inches.

"Are you done now!" Wally whined.

"Yes we are now why don't you go get Megan while we clean up BEFORE I IMPALE YOU!" Artemis yelled.

"Yes Captain." Wally squeaked running out. Shortly after they finished packing up Wally came back with Megan.

She had her bag and was ready to go so of course as soon ad the other two joined us Wally ushered us all off the circus grounds. We headed into town. We stopped at a local restaurant that we had heard some kids our age talking about and all loaded up on food using our hard earned cash.

"I heard there was this funny little magic shop in town wanna check it out?" Megan asked.

"Megan do you really need another set of tarot cards?" Garth asked.

"Yes I still don't have a Universal Waite deck." She insisted.

"I'm fine with it." Wally said with a flirtatious grin.

I poked him in the ribs.

"Well kids can I get you anything else?" Our waitress asked.

We all looked at each other before unanimously deciding. "Dessert."

After our second *cough, cough third cough, cough* round of dessert we decided to pay. "Man I wish my kids ate like you kids do… I can hardly ever get them to finish half a meal." The waitress said handing us our check. We all split the bill and the 45% tip (we always leave a big one since a- we split it so it's not that much per person and b- we work to so we know how stressful it can be) and left her a few free circus passes for her kids.

"Chumps." We heard someone behind us as we left the passes. Turning around we saw a group of ten or twelve teenagers. "Who wants circus passes?"

"Maybe that ladies kids?" I said.

"I bet their not even real." One of them said. We grabbed out bags and started to walk out.

"They're real." I assured them.

"Then where d'you get em?" One asked as we left the restaurant.

"Uh… I du'know maybe the circus?" Wally said.

"How did you get em? Steel em?"

"You think people who leave 45% as a tip would steel circus passed?" Conner said… The sad part was he meant it… which meant he was getting mad.

"45% where do you guys get that much you rich or something?"

"No we work. It's called labor. You should try it. That is if you sleaz balls could find anyone to hire you." Artemis fires back.

"Anywhere that lets you guys in would hire us in a heartbeat considering your nothing special. Where do you work?"

We all burst out laughing. They just told the kids who can miss a person by a half an inch with a throwing knife on purpose, make the maddest people in the world smile by living through a two story fall every night in a clown suite, do flips and cartwheels in the air without a net forty feet up, lift up 1,000 pound dumbbells at age 16, hold their breath for 1 ½ hours strait, and predict someone's future so it actually comes true nothing special! This was too good!

"Hey why're you laughing at us?"

"Buddy…" Artemis' tone took on an evil quality. "You're looking at a fortune teller, a strong man, a circus clown, two aquatic humans, two acrobats, and two knife throwers so I suggest you never say someone isn't special without getting to know them first."

I laughed.

"And I know for a fact you can't survive two story drops so don't say circus clowns aren't threatening." Wally said.

"Plus I know for a fact that the curcus would never higher low'lifes like you so don't even think about insulting us again." Conner said. "Cuz if you mess with my family you got a problem with me."

We all grinned wickedly as they backed off.

"Oh good your still here." We looked over and saw our waitress come out.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I think you made a mistake in your tip… it… it's so much… and you should enjoy the circus not me and my kids."

"No ma'am we didn't make a mistake." Roy said going over to her. "And we enjoy the circus every night so We like to spread the joy around." He said in a flirty oh- so- chivalrous way.

"Well thank you I'll be sure to tell my kids what nice young people left us such a treat."

"You can point us out to them to… In the side shows and under the big top." I said before we walked away.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT!" Wally asked Roy.

"It's a gift you will never have…" The player told the flirt.

**So just a random Idea I had…**

**Pretty obvious who is who I think but then again… I wrote it… so…**

**Artemis and Roy are knife throwers**

**Wally's a clown who takes part in ridiculous stunts.**

**Robin and Barbra are acrobats**

**Megan's a fortune teller/magician**

**Conner is a strong man**

**Kaldur and Garth are "Aquatic humans"**

**So yeah… It doesn't say it's comlete but that may change depends on the response I get… review?**

**-PtBK**


	2. Chapter 2

Opening night

Robin POV

I waited outside with the others as Megan went to get her newest pack of Tarot Cards.

"Did they have it?" Barbra asked when she came out.

"YES!" She squealed happily holding out the colorful deck with pride.

"Hey it's almost time for dinner we should head back." Wally said.

We all agreed as our massive lunch had happened six hours ago and we were all getting hungry again.

We started to walk home talking about nothing in particular switching topics easily. We weren't that far from the Circus grounds when we saw the massive poster. _Wayne Family Circus _was written in amusing letters. But that wasn't what caught out eyes. It was the graffiti sprawled across it. I looked at the others and knew that they were thinking the same thing. _Back to the Woods freak show teens._ Was written in big letters over a large portion of the poster. I pulled it down and we walked to the train car, which served as our bedroom. I threw the poster In with a collection of others after scrawling a description of where and why on the back. We pulled out another poster and Wally offered to be the one to put it up.

"Almost time to open!" Megan squealed grabbing one of her many gypsy outfits from her trunk.

"You know what that means." Wally said coming back in.

"Yup. NO SCHOOL TOMORROW!" Artemis said happily.

"No school all week." Barbra pointed out high fiving me.

"This is why we joined the circus." Kaldur said.

Megan came out of our changing room in her blue and white gypsy costume. I couldn't believe her Uncle John let her wear some of them. "I have to make sure the tent is all set up. I'll see you guys at Dinner." She said running out the door.

"We need to check the breathing tubes." Garth said. I rolled my eyes. As if they ever actually used them.

Artemis and Barbra went into the changing room and the rest of us got into our "costumes". When thy stepped out I headed with Barbra to the big top. The rest had sideshows located elsewhere but we had to practice in the big top. We got there and practiced. We were a show that people couldn't see until the big show. It was bound to be big.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked out the curtain at the crowd. Megan and her Uncle came off stage after their magic act. "Nice show guys!" Barbra said giving them each a high five.

"Thanks!" Megan said as she slipped out of the way of Wally and the other Clowns.

Roy, Artemis, Kaldur and Garth came over. "Done putting your supplies away?" I asked.

"You bet." Artemis answered.

"Same here." Garth replied.

"Flaming Wally coming through!" We heard and dodged him as he ran to jump in a bucket then ran back out soaking wet.

"There he goes again. Putting his life on the line for the enjoyment of others…" I said glancing around.

"He does seam to do that often…" Kaldur murmured.

The clowns piled backstage and I looked to Barbra she nodded and We climbed to our starting positions.

"And now presetting the sky-high! WINGED ACROBATS! ROBIN AND BATGIRL!" I flipped off the trap ease and caught Barbra as she pulled me up so I could catch a rope and pull her after me. We continued our teamwork for several minuets. I cought the waitress from earlier and her kids staring wide eyed at us. When our act was over we all packed up and the people ducked out.

"SWEETNESS!" Wally yelled as we came back. "Party in the kid car tonight!" He yelled. We all rolled our eyes at him but we knew he would get his way with this.

**SORRY! I know it's short but I have some serious writers block with this one! Normally I have some sort of plot laid out but I did this one on a whim… I know I haven't posted in a while either. I'll try to do better but life is hectic… **

**~Ptbk**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, Party in the kid Car:

The Kid car is literally the car where all the kids in the circus live. It's got one bedroom taking up half the car where bunk-beds are nailed to the wall, a small bathroom in one corner and two small changing rooms taking up a fourth of the car. The last part of the car had a few small tables sticking out of the wall, a mini-fridge, and a bookshelf full of our various games and books that one person puts up for others to read after they're done. By each individual bunk we all put up our own pictures and posters. The rest of the room was covered in-group photos, old acts from the circus and the insults we used to laugh at other people's stupidity.

"Well the fridge is stocked with drinks but we need some food." Wally said.

"Mission time?" I asked.

"Mission time." He agreed.

We slipped out of our car and ran over to the kitchen. Our cook was still preforming in the sideshows and so it was easy enough to break in and steal the ice cream and chips we so desired.

"We're back!" Wally cried jumping into the Car.

"And we brought the junk food!" I announced.

"Great!" Megan said now dressed in Pajamas like the other two girls. Kaldur and Garth came out of the changing room followed by Roy not to long after. Wally and I went into the Changing rooms and came back out. Megan plugged her IPod into the speakers on the bookshelf and Wally opened the Chocolate Ice cream and took a spoonful of it.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Artemis said.

"YES!" Barbra cried.

"I dun' know… do you guys remember what happened last time?" Artemis asked.

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." I said.

"I got glued to the roof of the train!"

"Come on guys!" Barbra said. "It's me and Roy's last season in the car! And this is our last stop"

It was true. Roy and Barbra had both turned nineteen earlier in the circus season. And that meant when we stopped the train for winter they would both be moving into the smaller one-man apartments in a separate car. At the moment it didn't look like they would be replaced by anyone, the only other junior members of the circus were Garfield who was ten, and circus rules said that unless you had a different cause you could only be moved into the kid car once you were twelve. The idea of it was to build bonds between future stars so that the circus would continue to prosper and work well together after we were all adults.

"Oh alright…" Artemis said. "One game."

"Cool! I'll start!" Megan said. "Richard truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to… sneak into Canary's room and steal her autographed picture of Elvis."

"G-Wha…?" I knew I had gone pale.

"Well go on!" Artemis yelled.

"Oh god…" I mumbled standing up. I had to go to one of the family cars. Canary shared a room with Artemis' Uncle Oliver they had recently gotten married and she was pregnant with their first child. I pushed the door open carefully and slipped into the room. She was probably still in the dining car and it was empty. The picture of Elvis was hanging on the wall. All the family cars had one larger bed and table. They all had hooks on the wall that would hold a crib or second bed in place. Like all group rooms it had it's own bathroom. However unlike kids and single cars instead of letting you carry your items in large trunks these rooms had actual closets and cupboards with latching doors on them.

I grabbed the picture off the wall and started to slip out of the room with it tucked under my shirt. "Richard what are you doing?" I jotted to a stop and turned to see Nathaniel Adams, our fireworks technician. He had joined the army for a while and could yell like a drill sergeant if you got him mad but as long as you were on his good side he was a pretty cool dude.

"Hey Nate…" I said. "How 'er you?"

"Fine. Why were you in Dinah and Oliver's room?" He asked.

"No reason." I said. "I was just…. Lookin' for them… Any ideas about where they may be?"

"Dining car maybe. What's under you're shirt?"

"Uh…. Nothing…"

"Really?"

"Yes…"

"Richard."

"What?"

"Are you kids playing truth or dare again?"

"No."

"Then show me."

"Okay…" I started towards the kid's car once we were on the outside platform I knocked on the door twice, our signal to each other that an adult was coming. I opened the door and we walked in. They had hidden the snack foods and were all performing miscellaneous activities. I sat down on my bed and slid the picture under my pillow.

Wally's bunk was on top of mine and he swung himself down to talk to Nate and me. "What's up?" He asked Nate.

"Just wondering what's going on with all of you. Remember curfew is in and hour and I didn't see any of you in the dining car before."

"Oh right… thanks but we aren't that hungry." Wally said.

"You? Not hungry? Now that's not normal. And the rest of you not hungry on opening night? Equally as strange! Did you get food poisoning when you were out today? I don't have to send you all to the infirmary do I?" We could tell he was suspicious. He had been our age not that long ago but hadn't grown up in a circus.

"No actually come to think of it I am pretty hungry! I must've just had the leftover adrenaline from almost dying again!" Wally said.

"Well then why don't we go get some grub?" Nate asked us.

"Okay!" We all agreed getting up. As I stood Nate reached behind me and grabbed the Elvis picture from under my pillow.

"NO!"

"Crap."

"Busted…?"

"We can TOTALLY explain that."

"I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"EXPLAIN!" Nate said. We all flinched and looked around at each other for an explanation. "Well then why don't we go see Mr. Wayne and you can explain to him?"

We all gulped. Mr Wayne, while generally understanding, did not tolerate us breaking the major rules.

**END CHAPTER! Sorry it's kind of cliffhangeryish (Is that a word?). **

**Review! Please and thank you!**

**~Ptbk**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

WALLY POV:

We had screwed up this time. Mr. Wayne was going to be mad.

"In." Nate said.

We all wandered through the door into Mr. Wayne's personal car. It was actually the back half of the Engine car and other than his bed, dresser and one shelf of personal items, the room was all business.

"Hey Mr. Wayne…" I said.

"Hi Bruce…" Dick said. To him and a few others Mr. Wayne was more than just a boss but also an adoptive patent. He took in Circus kids who had lost their parents so that they didn't have to make awkward transitions into public school and foster homes.

"What a surprise. Nathan what's the meaning of this?"

"I caught them playing that game again."

"Truth or dare?"

"Yes'ir."

"I thought we told you NOT TO PLAY THAT GAME!" His eyes flashed and he gave us a glare so harsh we all thought we were looking into the gates of hell. He began to yell, pausing only to ask Nate what had happened. When he found out the yelling intensified to the point that my vision went blurry. I had to fight the urge to collapse under the pressure of the educated man's voice. Dick and Barbra were having a worse time. They were both adoptive kids of Bruce's.

The rant lasted for an hour and a half before we were dismissed without dinner… not that we were all supper hungry. But it was still a bummer.

"Well that sucked." Artemis said as we all reentered the trailer.

Megan looked particularly shaken. This was her first major smack down by the boss.

"We should get some sleep…" Roy said.

"Sounds like a plan." I mumbled climbing up to my bunk.

"Well this sucks…" Garth said.

"Look on the bright side my friends." Kaldur said. We all at up or looked over at him. "There is still the end of season party once we get to the station."

"I almost forgot about that." I said starting to smile.

"And all those _other_ circuses will be there!" Barbra said.

"All right!" Wally said

"War of the circus kids begin!" Dick yelled.

I did notice Barbra and Roy share knowing glances. They wouldn't be able to partake in all of the fun… with their coronation out of the kid car they would be assuming other roles including deciding if they wanted to go to collage or not.

I frowned a bit at the thought of them leaving but there wasn't much that I could do about it. I settled back in bed and closed my eyes. One more week of shows. One last week of work and then we all had to focus more on schoolwork. Sometimes we would pick up odd jobs in town but there was a teacher at the station and not only us but kids from a good ten or so Circuses would get formal ten hour school days six out of seven days of the week.

I closed my eyes as I thought about the changes that would be coming up. They happened every year but it didn't change the fact that it as an interesting and in some ways sad transition. I let out a sigh as I pulled my blankets up and fell asleep.

**BAT GLARE! So tell me what you think about the concept. I'm kind of winging it. **

**~Ptbk**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A good place to think:

Artemis POV:

It took us three days to get to the main camp. We had been in Florida and the Camp was in Oregon. As the last hour of the ride came around the air in the car began to change. Barbra and Roy both began to try and track down all of their things. "Is there anyone moving up?" I asked.

"Garfeild." Megan said. Her adoptive brother was learning to be an animal tamer and would be joining them. "And Zantana."

"Hear that Dick?" Wally said giving the bottom of his friend's bunk a hit.

"Shut up." He mumbled blushing. It was no secret that Zatana and Dick had a thing for each other they exchanged little glances way to often.

The train car began slowing down and I sat up grabbing my jacket.

"Where are you going?" Wally asked. "We're still a half hour away."

"Where do I go every year Clown Boy?"

"Well I don't know because you won't tell me." He fired back.

"Exactly." I said stepping out the door.

Wally POV:

Dick sent me a message through the pictochat we were on.

Bading! _You want to follow her don't you?_

_No_

Bading! _Liar_

_I am not. Why would I want to follow her?_

Bading!_ Other than the fact that you're crushing on her?_

_I am NOT crushing on Artemis! :(_

Bading! _Then what's with the looks you always give her when you think nobody's looking?_

… _promise me this stays between us?_

Bading!_ Of course_

Bading!_ If you follow her_

_DUDE! Do you know how creepy that would be!_

Bading!_ Don't care if you don't go now I will announce it to the whole car._

_Fine_ I stood up and grabbed my Jacket.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked me.

"Kitchen." I said stepping out the door. I looked around for Artemis and saw her disappear through the door of the next car.

I ran through the car. It was one of the apartment cars so the doors didn't have windows leading out to the hallway. I pushed the door open quickly as the door to the next car closed.

I waited for ten seconds before carefully opening the door. I glanced in and saw Artemis open the door at the other end of the car. She closed it and I ran through the car. _Where do you keep disappearing to?_ I asked her in my head.

I pushed open the door that lead out of the car. I opened the door to the next car and Artemis wasn't there. "What?" I asked myself. _She couldn't get all the way across the car in that amount of time._ I sighed and turned around. Artemis was standing a foot away from me. "GAH!" I jumped back and she glared at me.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"K- Kitchen." I said composing myself.

"Then why aren't you running."

"I was running."

"You're sneaking."

"I don't sneak." I said frowning at her.

"You're sneaking." She said again. She stared at me for a second and then frowned. "Are you really that curious?"

"N- … Yes." I admitted.

She pushed past me and opened the door to the next car. I started to go back. "Are you coming?" She asked. I turned to look at her. She was nervous. I grinned. It was funny to see her like that. I turned around to follow her.

We walked through all the cars including the kitchen until we got to the random caboose we used as storage. She didn't go in. Instead she grabbed onto the rusted latter and climbed up to the roof of the car.

I grabbed the latter, but I hesitated. It didn't look very stable and I was bigger than she was. In the end curiosity won out over logic. I climbed up the later. Artemis was sitting on the roof and pulled me up. "I warn you it's kind of tight." She said. a small projection stood up on the top of the caboose and a door with a rusted padlock closed off whatever was there.

She pulled a bobby pin out of her hair and picked the lock. She stuck it in her pocket and opened the trap door. She stood higher and slid in. I followed suit and closed the door behind us. She was right it was tight. We were sitting in what used to be old bunks. The original passage leading up to it had been boarded up so nobody knew it was there.

"Why do you come here?" I asked her.

"Because it's quiet." She frowned. "It reminds me of home…"

Artemis had lived alone with her mom. But when her mom started to have financial troubles she joined the circus. She only ever saw her mom once or twice a year now.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine." She mumbled. "It's fine." I put a hand on her shoulder. She lets it stay there for one second then the hot headed Artemis is back "Anyway. I come up here to think up strategies for the war. Since you're here put that brain of yours to some use and think with me!"

I grin at her and we settle back to talk for a half an hour.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"We're HERE!" Megan yelled jumping off the Train.

"WOO HOO!" Wally followed after and slapped a high five to Dick.

Roy and Barbra stood watching the younger kids smiling at their fun.

"Hey Meg!" Megan turned and narrowly avoided the monkey that jumped onto Conner's shoulder.

"Garfeild…" The Iron boy muttered. "I hate monkeys…"

"Sorry Conner!" The younger boy said running up to hug Megan and take his pet.

"Hi guys!" The rest of the team turned to see Zatana come up to them.

"Hi Tana!" Dick said. "You guys ready for the War?"

His question was met by a chorus of yes' and cheers.

"Well, well, well… looks like the last circus is in town!"

The group turned to see a collection of kids from other circuses and the war officially began.

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I know it's short but I need some help. OCs are needed for the story. What I need are kids anywhere from age thirteen to eighteen. If you have one (or two or three or ten) I can use please review the chapter with the word 'Performer' at the top or PM me with that as the subject.**

**Please state Name, Gender, Age, position in the big top (I.E. acrobat, strong man) or describe their sideshow, appearance and personality. Also if you chose you may list love interests and enemies, and family along with any other important details or background information you think I need.**

**There is no limit on how many characters you can enter they will all get used at some point. I'm hoping to have enough to have three circuses minimum in the war. **

**Last thing: If you've read any of my stories that have OCs in them there is a poll for your favorite on my wall. Nobody's voted yet so your choice will have a LOT of pull in the outcome. **

**Please Review!**

**~PtbK**


End file.
